Cyblast
Name: Cyblast Species: Arkeyan Cyborg Cyblast's official catchphrase: Fry Or Die Story: Cyblast was once a peaceful elf who was taken prisoner by the Arkyans and had horrible experiments done to him and was turned into a Arkeyan Cyborg. 10'000 years past after the great battle between the Arkeyans and the giants. While Chop Chop scouried across Skylands, he came across an Arkeyan Cyborg who had been shut down for many years. firing up his systems again Cyblast thanked Chop Chop and went on there separate journeys, Cyblast helped many people on his travels and became quite well known. A few years went on and it was only a chance encounter when he met Chop Chop again with Drill Sergeant, Indigo and Drobot protecting a mabu village from an army of Cyclops's. Cyblast joined the fight to repay Chop Chop for what he did for him and to thank Cyblast for helping them Chop Chop and the other Skylanders decided to bring Cyblast to Master Eon. And after Eon heard of all the helpful and brave things Cyblast has done Eon decided to infuse some power from the Eternal Tech Source to power Cyblast's hidden power and potential to maximum strength and enlisted him in the Skylanders army. Fun Fact: Not being active for 10'000 years Cyblast had no idea how to use a toaster. BASIC ABILITIES Attack 1: Cyber Laser (Cyblast shoots a powerful laser from his arm cannon) Attack 2: Singularity Bomber (Cyblast launches bombs towards enemies which when they detonate cause a singularity which sucks in all enemies in the surrounding area and the explode outwards causing huge damage) BASIC UPGRADES Attack 3: Power Bomb (Singularty Bomber now does increased damage) Attack 4: Rocket Power (Cyblast now has dual rocket lanucher packs on his shoulders) Attack 5: Power Burst (Cyber Laser now does increased damage) Attack 6: Shockwave Rocket (Rockets now create a shockwave when they explode) TECHNO CANNON PATH (Further Developes Cyblast's Cyber Laser and Rocket Power Attacks) Attack 7: Arkeyan Cannon (Cyber Laser now does maximum damage) Attack 8: Arkeyan Launcher (Rocket Power now does maximum damage) Attack 9: Laser Charge (Hold attack button 1 to charge a powerful laser and release for maximum damage) BOMBER PATH (Further Develope Singularity Bomber Attack) Attack 10: Proximity Mine (Singularity Bomber now detonates when enemies are near) Attack 11: Power Cluster (Cyblast now shoots rapid fire Singularty Bombs) Attack 12: Charge Bomb (Singularity Bomber now does maximum damage) IDEA #2 Name: Cyblast Cyblast's official catchphrase: Fry Or Die Species: Cyborg Golding Story: Cyblast was the one responsible for the elemental gates all around Skylands. She was born into a family of wealthy inventors and invested her money into the construction of elemental gates, along with her faithful gremlin assistant, Rivet. Everything was perfect until Kaos appeared and forced Cyblast to build his own army gates and to give him the treasures on the other side of the elemental gates. Cyblast, however, realized the importance of her invention and refused. In response, Kaos destroyed the entire left half of her body. Rivet wouldn't leave and decided to replace left side with the left side of a robot. Fun Fact: Where as Cyblast got his powers from the incident, Rivet got his powers when he discovered his love for weapons. This happened when he blew up Cyblast's workshop. Attack 1: Laser Eye (Cyblast targets and fires a laser from her eye at her enemies). Attack 2: Brass Knuckles (Cyblast attacks her enemies by hitting them with her brass knuckles). Attack 3: Rivet Gun (Rivet jumps off Cyblast's back, targets an enemy, and attacks his enemies with his guns). Soul Gem: Pitfall Crew (Rivet splits into 4 more gremlins, each targets and shoots an enemy)